Sin Titulo
by Jearo
Summary: Este Fic lo puse asi, ya saben que contiene...La pareja son Anna>Tamao...Reviews ^_^


Shaman King:  
  
Era una fria noche de noviembre todos habian salido al torneo de los shamanes pero Anna y Tamao se habian quedado solas en la casa. Manta habia tenido que regresar por ordenes de sus padres a la casa y para el colmo se habia descompuesto el calefactor que tenian, asi que tuvieron que ir a conseguir leña al bosque a pesar de la horrible tormenta que yacia presente en ese momento, y despues de llegar a la casa se tuvieron que esperar a que se secara la madera, despues de esperar mucho se dieron cuenta que la madera no estaria seca hasta el dia siguiente y en esas condiciones era inutil tratar de usarla porque no prenderia el fuego y al no haber mas que hacer decidieron irse de una vez a acostarse  
Pésimo, el peor día de mi vida!- respondió Tamao- Espero que esta noche  
podamos dormir-  
-Yo también aunque ya se siente el frío... Brrrr!- -Tengo una idea Anna! vamos a dormirnos con doble colcha, y si hace frío  
nos acurrucamos una a la otra! Que te parece?-  
-Muy buena idea.-Respondio Anna Y así hicieron, compartieron las cobijas y se quedaron muy cerca la una de  
la otra para hacerse más calor. Tamao estaba tan cansada que se quedó dormida casi enseguida, pero Anna no, se sentía frustrada, deprimida y la lluvia que estaba afuera, no la dejaba  
dormir. Comenzó a recordar esas tardes lluviosas cuando ella e Yoh se escondían en su departamento para hacer el amor, y pensando en las caricias que le hacía  
Yoh sintió que el frío iba disminuyendo... hasta que sintió que sus  
pantaletas estaban mojadas. -Que raro, pensé que me había cambiado las pantaletas - pensó- resulta que  
traigo las que se me mojaron con la lluvia.- Se levantó a buscar otras, pero no traía, las había olvidado en su casa.  
-Rayos! Me tendré que acostar sin calzones!-  
Se volvió a meter a la cama y sintió frío en las caderas. -Brrr, ser mejor que me arrime a Tamao- pensó - o se me van a congelar mis  
gluteos- Se puso a pensar nuevamente en Yoh, esta vez lo imaginó haciéndole el amor e inconscientemente se empezó a restregar con el cuerpo de Tamao que estaba  
cubierta sólo por un camisón y sus pantaletas, sin el camisón estaba  
prácticamente desnuda. Anna sintió curiosidad por tocar las piernas de su amiga, aunque Pilika era la que tenía mejores piernas, Tamao no se quedaba atrás, además las tenía  
taaan suaves. El tocar a Tamao la excitó aún más, con discreción, comenzó a levantarle el  
camisón y la acarició hasta llegar a poner las manos en su trasero. -Wow! Esta Tamao esta muy bien...- pensó- tendre que pedirle la receta...  
Que rico trasero tiene.- Siguió embelesada mientras continuaba acariciando el cuerpo de Tamao hasta que no resistió más la tentación y le puso la mano sobre la pantaleta, en la región donde está la vagina, sintió la humedad de Tamao, porque aunque estuviera durmiendo, su cuerpo estaba respondiendo a los estímulos que Anna  
le hacía. Le bajó un poco la pantaleta y resbaló su mano hasta ponerla en el vello  
púbico de Tamao. Trataba de no respirar muy agitadamente, pero era obvio que estaba bastante  
caliente y comenzó a imaginar miles de cosas mientras tocaba los otros  
labios de Tamao.  
Sin pensarlo dejó resbalar un dedo por la humeda entrada de Tamao, al sentirlo, Tamao dejó escapar un leve gemido y casi sin notarse, abrió un  
poco las piernas para permitir a Anna maniobrara mejor.  
Anna metió y sacó el dedo de la vagina de Tamao hasta que ésta se vino.  
-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!- exclamó Tamao sin contenerse.  
Anna se espantó y alejó su mano de la vagina de su amiga, y se hizo la  
dormida. Tamao abrió los ojos.  
-Ahumm! Que pasa?- dijo Anna en tono adormilado.  
-Cielos Anna, tuve un sueño... Uf!!-  
-Que soñaste que te hizo despertar tan agitada?- dijo Anna fingiendo no  
saber, pero cuando Tamao le estaba platicando que sintió como le hacían una masturbación casi  
perfecta, vió la mano de Anna...  
-Así que tu fuiste!-  
-De que me hablas?-  
-No mientas! Es inútil que finjas más! - le gritó Tamao tomándola de la  
mano- aquí está la prueba, esto es mío y lo voy a averiguar- Entonces tomó la mano de Anna y se la llevó a la boca lamiéndo lo que quedó  
de los fluídos vaginales de ella misma.  
- Lo sabía, te aprovechaste de mi!- -Pero yo... yo sólo...- dijo Anna- Siiii es verdad, perdóname, estaba muy  
caliente!-  
-Pues yo espero que todavía lo estés porque ahora es tu turno- le dijo abrazándola y poniéndose entre las piernas de Tamao, entonces se dió cuenta  
que su amiga no traía pantaletas, de modo que ella también se quitó las  
suyas.  
-Que haces Tamao?-  
-Te voy a dar tu merecido!-  
Se colocó en medio de las piernas de Anna y le levantó el camisón para  
tocar sus pechos con los de ella luego empezó a moverse como si le estuviera haciéndo el amor a su amiga, estimulando el clítoris con su monte  
de Venus.  
-AAAHHH, AAAAHHHH! Tamao dame más!- - Tamao, por toda respuesta, aumento el ritmo de sus caderas y comenzó a  
acariciarle sus senos a Anna. Anna volvió la cara y la besó justo en el momento en que tenía un orgasmo.  
El más grande de toda su vida. Millones de mariposas recorían todo su cuerpo subiendo y bajando de su vagina a sus pechos y hasta su boca cuando  
sentía la lengua de Tamao buscando la suya.  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-  
-ANNAAAAAAAAA! ANNA!!!!!!... ...Annaaaa Annaaa...- La voz de Anna se empezó a alejar y luego se escuchó  
más fuerte  
-Anna? Anna? estás bien?-  
Anna abrió los ojos y entonces se dió cuenta de que estaba soñando.  
- Tamao? Tu...?- se quedó pensando- Fue un sueño?-  
-Que soñaste Tamao?-  
-Ja ja ja soñé que tú y yo etabamos haciendo ja ja ja...-  
-Que estabamos haciendo el amor?-  
-S..si... como lo sabes?-  
-Por que yo también lo soñé y tengo ganas de hacerlo, Que opinas?-  
-Tamao!...- hizo una pausa- Que rayos... Que rayos...Que rayos...-  
-Que rayos que?- le gritó Tamao  
-Que rayos esperas para hacérmelo?-  
Y diciéndo eso se acostó arriba de ella quitándose con desesperación la  
ropa y ayudándo a quitarse la suya a Tamao.  
Fin de la Historia,.......  
  
Que puedo decir??? Podria pasar 


End file.
